


Non-hostile Take Over of the Captain's Dining Room

by jacquelee



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [17]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Gen, Legends Style you know, but a lot of things are different, this is Star Trek Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: A few days after being stranded in the Delta quadrant, Sara and Ava are setting out to have breakfast in the Captain's private dining room in the mess hall just to see that it has been taken over by an eager Ensign with great cooking skills.Star Trek Voyager AU
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861585
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Non-hostile Take Over of the Captain's Dining Room

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Writer's Month 2020](https://writersmonth.tumblr.com) for the Day 17 prompt Cooking.

"I don't know. I think it would be better if I eat in my quarters again."

"You said last night you wanted to try. If you changed your mind, okay, but I promise you, it'll be fine. Nobody is going to say anything."

"I know they won't. You're the Captain. But that doesn't mean they want me there."

"Who cares what they want?" At that, Ava cocked an eyebrow at Sara, well knowing that the Captain cared about her crew deeply. Sara rolled her eyes. "Okay, so, I care, but not when it's about them blaming you. They don't anyways. They blame Charlie much more than you."

"Yes, because that is making it so much better."

Sara snorted but then turned serious again.

"If you really want to stay here, I will have breakfast with you here. But it's been four days. You said yourself it's time to get out and mingle with the crew. For all we know, we're gonna be stuck on this boat for the next seventy five years. Better start getting comfortable with them."

Ava sighed but then nodded. 

"Okay. It can't hurt to try I guess."

Sara grinned at her.

"Absolutely. We can always go back if you feel uncomfortable. And we'll be in my private dining room anyways, so, it's more like mingling from a distance."

Ava laughs out loud at that. 

"Nice to have Captain's privileges, huh?"

"Oh, yes, I plan on using those to the full extent."

Laughing together, they made their way to the mess hall making idle conversation, nodding to crew members they met in the hallways. Most people aboard the Waverider had already started to adjust to the new situation, though of course it was harder for others, especially those who had been members of the Maquis and were now trying to somehow fit into a Starfleet crew. 

But for the most parts, things ran surprisingly smoothly and Sara was proud of her crew, including all the new additions to it. Of course, it had been difficult to say the least, to have been suddenly yanked into the Delta quadrant, thousands of light years away from home, but the shared desire to find a way to get back quicker bound them together and made them one crew, maybe eventually even a family, instead of just random people on a ship, some of whom had been enemies the week before.

Things were going very well, indeed. Or at least, that's what Sara thought until she entered her private dining room and realized that it had been taken over by something that could only be described as utter chaos. Pots and pans were everywhere, there was an open fire going and the air was so thick with steam that Sara started sweating immediately. 

In the midst of this chaos, with her back turned towards Ava and Sara, was her operations officer, Mona, apparently not being in any way phased by it, since she was happily going from pot to pot and even humming a cheery tune. Sara considered just retreating and ignoring whatever was going on here, but she was the Captain, she had to know what was happening on her own ship. So she plastered a smile on her face and stepped closer into the steam, discovering that it actually smelled pretty great.

"Good morning, Ensign." When she didn't get a reaction because the sound of frying and bubbling was so loud that Mona couldn't hear her, she repeated a little louder. "Ensign!" 

That finally got her attention and she turned around with a wide grin on her face.

"Captain! Good morning! Are you coming to try the first batch? It's almost ready."

Sara was confused by Mona acting as if her taking over the Captain's dining room to cook breakfast was something completely normal.

"Um, sure, but, I would like to know why you're in my private dining room. This space is exclusively for the Captain."

Mona's face fell. 

"But, I sent you a request. You signed it yesterday. I prepared everything the whole day and night."

With a spatula still in hand and something frying on the stove making more and more angry sizzling sounds by the second, Sara realized that Mona working herself up into a panic because the Captain was reprimanding her was not helpful in this situation. 

Thankfully, Ava seemed to realize that too, because she stepped towards Mona and pulled her attention towards the dish on the stove, before it could burn to a crisp. 

"That looks really great. What is it?"

Mona's face lit up again and she turned towards the dish, turning it over. 

"Oh, this is just French toast, or, well, I hope so. I made the bread from the flour we got the day before yesterday, when we met that trader. I am trying to make as many different dishes with the resources available as possible." She looked over to Sara, a little worried again. "As I said in my proposal."

Sara sighed and rolled her eyes when she caught Ava's look that clearly said 'you never read it, did you?' Okay, so, she didn't read every proposal that ever came across her desk thoroughly, there was just too many and for the most part, she trusted her crew to have sensible and good ideas. She vaguely remembered signing off on something called 'using native resources to save replicator energy', but it had been so long winded that she just read the last sentence, that said this proposal would help the crew last longer on less energy, which sounded great, so she just signed it without thinking about what exactly it was.

"Of course. And I approve of it. Very much." At that, Mona was tentatively smiling again, turning her attention towards the several dishes she was currently making. Sara tried to find a way to ask what exactly the proposal was without sounding like she hadn't read it. "I just would like to hear your plans from yourself. You know, so I can clearly picture them."

That made Mona's smile even wider and Ava looked at Sara with a smirk, coming closer to stand right next to her and when Mona started rambling about her plans to turn the Captain's dining room into a kitchen to use to cook food from resources they found on planets or traded for, she leaned towards her ear, saying in a voice low enough that Mona couldn't hear:

"Good safe."

Sara smirked back at her and answered, also in a low voice.

"I guess that means we do have to mingle. Sorry."

Looking at Mona now preparing two plates of what she promised was great French toast, Ava smiled. 

"It's fine. I think I can handle a little mingling."

They smiled at each other and, when Mona had put plates in both their hands, left the dining room. Maybe this was a good thing. What could be a better step towards becoming a family than having a kitchen, smelling the aroma of home cooked meals and bonding over great food?


End file.
